


Get Here. Please

by IWantBergamore



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Saturday Night Live References, Snow, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantBergamore/pseuds/IWantBergamore
Summary: Written for the CMBYN December 2020 Drabble Challenge, Snow prompt.Armie promised he would be there, but winter has other plans.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Get Here. Please

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd give this a shot. Hope you enjoy!

Armie: My flight's delayed. Is the snow bad?

Timmy: Oh man. Need u here. No idea. Dress rehearsal right now 

A: It'll be ok. Probably still make it on time

T: Seriously need u. But hate u flying through snow. :( But get here!

A: Call you in a sec, getting flight update

Timmy paced his dressing room. He's had rehearsals for SNL all week but is suddenly freaking out. 

2020 has hurt his confidence...no movies released, London cancelled, and the divorce required more obvious shams and not enough togetherness. 

His SNL debut is a great thing though, and no one is more excited than Armie. As soon as Timmy got the news, he had facetimed him first.

______

"Guess what?" Timmy beamed.

"Please say you're in my driveway."

Laughing, "I wish. Just left Brian's office...I got SNL."

"Seriously? YES! It's about fucking time!"

Timmy laughed at his biggest cheerleader, who's suddenly more serious. 

"So fucking proud of you, Tim."

"Thanks man. Feels unreal."

"I called it. Remember when we talked about this?"

Smiling shyly, "Of course I remember that night. But we were so high."

"That was a great fucking night, and not that high. Checking off our dreams for you, T. God, I'm so fucking happy." 

"Thanks. Um, can you be there?" looking away, afraid of the answer…

"Of course Tim. I wouldn't miss it."

They love reminiscing about November in LA, 2018. Timmy was in town for some events and Armie, conveniently, was alone for a few days. The chaise cushions were their poolside bed one night... bodies entwined, sharing a joint and languid kisses between hits. They voiced dreams for each other's careers. Privacy was hard to find, but their intimacy always came easy.

________

Incoming Facetime call:

"Hey"

"Hey. I'm sorry T."

"Armie, I rehearsed thinking you'd be here. Can't do this alone"

"I know. I'll get there. But you don't need me. You've worked so hard, you're gonna nail this."

"But it's live, millions of people. I can't fuck it up. God, I'm so nervous."

"If I don't make it, you can call me."

"There won't be time. Wardrobe changes between skits. Ugh man, just get here. Please."

"I'm trying T." 

Armie sounds unsure, sending Tim's anxiety skyrocketing, he looks away from him, pacing more.

"Tim, look at me."

Timmy shakes his head, eyes everywhere but on Armie.

"Tim."

Reluctantly, Tim finds his eyes.

"You are the most talented and capable person I know. You could do this in your sleep. They're gonna love you and you know it. Remember I love you, take deep breaths and I'll be there."

_______

"...Live from New York, it's Saturday night!" 

Despite his nerves and no sign of Armie, Timmy delivered his monologue perfectly. The small crowd cheers, and he would recognize that whistle anywhere. His feet followed the sound offstage, finding the man who looks at him like he hung the moon.

"You made it!" Timmy crashes into him.

"Yes superstar. And so have you."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to these boys and all of us that support them. 
> 
> Comments would be greatly appreciated ❤


End file.
